(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device, and more particularly, to a securing device for securing a plug having a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) transmission cable with a connector.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way for connecting the male part (so called as a plug) of a cable with a female part (so called as a connector) is using a screw. However, the modern plug and connector have only limited space for the screw which is difficult to easily connect the plug with the connector. Taiwan Utility Model number M277156 discloses that a securing device which has a hook unit on the male part and an engaging member on the female part. The hook unit has a hook which is movable relative to the male part, and the engaging member has an engaging portion which is movable and is engaged with the hook. The male part is secured to the female part when the hook is engaged with the engaging portion.
However, the above mentioned design can only is used for a male part having fixed size, when cooperated with a female part of different size, the male part cannot be successfully connected to the female part. The expense is increased when the users prepare different sizes of the male and female parts. Besides, the male part with the hook is not a standard part which cannot be cooperated with the existed transmission cables.
Furthermore, there is no proper guidance design for guiding the connection between the engaging portion and the hook. When assembling, the users may not easily and successfully connect the male and female parts.